


Animal Love

by syriala



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cats, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6712699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this prompt on Tumblr: "Quick catch that cat, it stole my wallet!" The Anon also asked for established Stucky who meet Tony in this situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animal Love

Tony hated to admit it, but this was actually the fourth time something this ridiculous had happened to him. This month.

When the cat darted away with his wallet, he sighed deeply before he chased after it. He wasn’t one for sport at all, but that wallet held everything important and since he couldn’t even remember his own social security number Tony ran as fast as he could.

The cat always stayed ahead of him though and he never managed to catch it. When he turned a corner and two guys came his way he yelled "Quick catch that cat, it stole my wallet!" 

The brunet stared at him as if he was insane but the blond guy crouched down and sweet-talked the cat until it was in reach. When he took the wallet from it, the cat didn’t even make a fuss but as soon as Tony came one step closer it was hissing at him.

“Animals just don’t like me and I don’t know why they keep stealing my stuff,” he explained while he walked closer to them and Blondie handed him his wallet.

Tony smiled at him and only then properly realized just how insanely good looking both of them were.

“Keep stealing your stuff?” the other guy asked like he didn’t believe Tony and so he started to count it off.

“A dog stole my bag two weeks ago, a bird made off with my car keys and believe it or not an elephant took my phone last week when I was at the zoo. This keeps happening and I have no clue why.”

The guy who had rescued his wallet started to laugh and his friend swatted him. “Stevie, don’t laugh at the insane guy.”

“But, Bucky, an elephant? This is ridiculous.”

“I keep saying so myself but obviously animals are not very fond of me,” Tony admitted with a small smile.

“Maybe they want you to follow them home,” Steve said with a wink and Bucky’s eyes almost fell out of his head.

“Really, Steve? Really?”

Steve shrugged and said “Sure, why not?” and Tony was pretty certain they held a conversation he was missing.

They stared at each other for a few moments before Bucky sighed. “This is insane. He is probably insane.”

“Or he comes straight out of a Disney movie,” Steve replied and Tony couldn’t help but just watch their exchange. “It seems like a plot they would have.”

“I’m sorry, but what is going on?” Tony eventually asked and both shifted their attention to him.

Steve obviously wanted to say something but Bucky extended his hand before he could. “Hi. I’m Bucky. Sorry for this.”

Tony took it, still a bit confused about their previous exchange, and then he suddenly held Steve’s hand. “I’m Steve. Nice to meet ya.”

“Tony, hi. Thanks for helping me out.”

Bucky and Steve shared a look Tony wasn’t sure he was comfortable with and then a sly smile spread over Bucky’s face.

“So, Tony, how do you plan to repay us for getting you that wallet back?” he asked and Tony was instantly on guard.

“I...can probably pay you a bit. Like a finder’s reward.”

“Or...” Bucky drawled and Steve chimed in with “You could take us out for dinner.”

“Dinner,” Tony repeated because he wasn’t sure he heard that right. 

“Yes, dinner. As in a date,” Bucky clarified and Tony belatedly realized Steve was still holding his hand.

Tony felt the urge to clarify again, but when Bucky and Steve smiled at him he thought ‘Fuck it’. Stranger things had happened to him.

“Sure, dinner sounds nice.”

“Great. We know this awesome place just round the block.”

“As long as there are no animals involved I’m in,” Tony said with a chuckle and Steve tugged him along. Getting his wallet stolen turned out to be one of the best things that had happened to him in quite some time.

**Author's Note:**

> This story also has a [post on Tumblr](http://bloody-bee-tea.tumblr.com/post/143077550311/quick-catch-that-cat-it-stole-my-wallet-with)
> 
> You can always find me on my [tumblr](http://bloody-bee-tea.tumblr.com/)


End file.
